Non-volatile memories are semiconductor memories that retain their contents when unpowered. Non-volatile memories are used for storage in electronic devices such as digital cameras, cellular telephones, and music players, as well as in general computer systems, embedded systems and other electronic devices that require persistent storage. Non-volatile semiconductor memories can take the form of removable and portable memory cards or other memory modules, can be integrated into other types of circuits or devices, or can take any other desired form. Non-volatile semiconductor memories are becoming more prevalent because of their advantages of having small size and persistence, having no moving parts, and requiring little power to operate.
Flash memory is a common type of non-volatile memory used in a variety of devices. Flash memory uses an architecture that can result in long access, erase, and write times. The operational speeds of electronic devices and storage demands of users are rapidly increasing. Flash memory is proving, in many instances, to be inadequate for non-volatile memory needs. Additionally, volatile memories (such as random access memory (RAM)) can potentially be replaced by non-volatile memories if the speeds of non-volatile memories are increased to meet the requirements for RAM and other applications currently using volatile memories.
Resistive-switching memories are memories that include a resistive-switching material (e.g. a metal oxide) that changes from a first resistivity to a second resistivity upon the application of a set voltage, and from the second resistivity back to the first resistivity upon the application of a reset voltage. Existing resistive-switching memories have switching characteristics (e.g. set, reset, and forming voltages, retention) that are unsuitable for some applications.
Thus, what is needed is a resistive-switching memory element with improved switching characteristics.